Pregnancy may be complicated in different ways, it is on one hand associated with pregnancy related mortality of the pregnant woman and, on the other hand, also associated with increased morbidity and mortality of the new-born. Maternal mortality at a rate of 14.5 per 100,000 live births, is more frequent in pregnant women above the age of 39 years and may be caused by haemorrhage, thrombotic pulmonary embolism, infections, cardiomyopathy and cardiovascular and noncardiovascular conditions as well as hypertensive disorders among which preeclampsia is frequent (Berg 2010, Obstretics and Gynecology: 116: 1302-1309).
Preeclampsia complicates approximately 2 to 8 percent of all pregnancies and is a major contributor to maternal and fetal mortality worldwide (Duley 2009, Semin Perinatol: 33: 130-37). Preeclampsia is generally defined as pregnancy associated or induced hypertension. It is characterized by hypertension and proteinuria. Hypertension is defined in this context as blood pressure of 140 mmHg (systolic) to 90 mmHg (diastolic) or more at two independent measurements, wherein said two measurements have been made at least 6 hours apart. Proteinuria is indicated by 300 mg/dL protein or more in a 24-hour urine sample. However, the definitions of preeclampsia are subject to debate and can differ among societies.